Tulang Rusuk
by allihyun
Summary: AU. Kau tahu arti dari tulang rusuk? Hawa diciptakan dari tulang rusuk sang Adam, mereka diciptakan untuk berpasangan. Jadi jika aku ingin kau sebagai tulang rusukku maka… /"Ehm, daripada jadi ekorku lebih baik kau jadi tulang rusukku saja." / Oneshot. Fluff. Conflictless. Review?


_Kau tahu arti dari __**tulang rusuk**__? Hawa diciptakan dari tulang rusuk sang Adam, mereka diciptakan untuk __**berpasangan**__. Jadi jika aku ingin kau sebagai tulang rusukku maka… /"Ehm, daripada jadi ekorku lebih baik __**kau jadi tulang rusukku**__ saja."_

.

.

**allihyun **presents

**Tulang Rusuk**

a Sasusaku fanfiction

**AU. OOC (lil bit hehe xD). Typo(s). Garing-crispy. Fluffy. Pendek (as always XD).**

**DLDR is on term**

**Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tulang Rusuk **©** allihyun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tulang Rusuk**

"Selamat pagiiiii, Sasuke-kun!"

Itu lah hal pertama yang selalu Sasuke temui setiap kali Sasuke membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya. Seorang gadis kecil beriris mata sewarna batu jamrud dengan seragam sekolah yang senada dengan dirinya beserta cengiran lebarnya. Tetangganya sejak 8 tahun Sasuke tinggal disana. Haruno Sakura, gadis kecil kelewat cerewet yang selalu berhasil menyembul di antara dominannya nuansa ketenangan di hidup Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan, rajin sekali pagi-pagi sudah disini?" sapa Mikoto—ibu Sasuke—dengan muka ramah sambil menepuk-nepuk halus rambut merah jambu Sakura.

"Hai, bibi! Ibu tadi ke kantor lebih pagi, jadi aku kesini lebih pagi!"

"Che, ibumu setiap pagi ke kantor lebih pagi eh?" sindir Sasuke dengan sadisnya.

Sakura hanya menjawabnya dengan cengiran lebar diiringi tarikan tangan yang kuat di lengan Sasuke. Mengajak anak laki-laki dengan gaya rambut emo itu berlari menuju arah sekolah mereka, tidak lupa mengucapkan,

"Kami berangkat dulu bibi Mikotooo!"

Disambut dengan kekehan geli dan lambaian tangan dari Mikoto. Ritual pagi anak bungsunya bersama gadis kecil tetangganya itu adalah hiburan tersendiri bagi Mikoto. Melihat anak bungsunya yang biasanya selalu berwajah kaku bisa lebih rileks dengan anak seumurannya adalah kebahagiaan khusus baginya. Sasuke bukanlah anak yang gampang dekat dengan orang lain, di rumah dia hanya sangat terbuka pada Itachi. Dan padanya juga walau tidak sering. Satu-satunya gadis yang dekat dengan Sasuke hanya Sakura, yah walau pun mereka masih sama-sama anak kecil sih.

Sementara itu Sasuke dan Sakura sudah berlari jauh beberapa blok dari kompleks perumahan mereka. Jarak mereka dengan sekolah sudah semakin dekat. Jari-jari mungil Sakura sudah tidak lagi mengait kencang pada lengan Sasuke. Sebagai gantinya gadis kecil itu menggunakan bagian belakang baju Sasuke sebagai pegangan. Sama sekali tidak peduli dengan wajah keberatan si pemilik baju.

"Sakura, bajuku bisa molor kalau kau tarik-tarik terus!"

"Nanti aku ketinggalan kalau tidak pegangan! Sasuke-kun kalau jalan cepat sekali sih!" protes gadis itu dengan bibir mengerucut maju.

"Haaah, dasar! Sampai kapan kau mau mengikutiku terus sih?"

Gadis kecil itu memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha memikirkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan Sasuke. Walau pun faktanya tidak ada jawaban apa pun yang terlintas di kepala merah jambunya itu.

"Sampai Sasuke-kun sudah bosan!"

"Aku sudah bosan sekarang, jadi berhenti mengikutiku!"

"Kalau begitu sampai aku bosan saja, Sasuke-kun!" ujar Sakura dengan entengnya sambil menarik ujung baju Sasuke lebih kencang.

Mau tidak mau Sasuke menarik mundur tubuhnya sendiri untuk bisa berjalan sejajar dengan Sakura. Dia masih terlalu sayang dengan baju seragamnya yang bisa jadi sobek kalau Sakura terus-terusan menarik bajunya dengan bar-bar seperti itu. Tangan Sakura boleh saja kecil, tapi jangan pernah remehkan kekuatannya. Dan jangan remehkan sifat seenak-sendiri-nya Sakura, gadis kecil itu berhasil membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi menggerutu sebal mendengar balasan perkataannya baru saja.

"Che, kalau menunggumu bosan sama saja menunggu Chouji mengempeskan badannya."

Kikikan geli terdengar sebagai jawaban dari gerutuan Sasuke. Tentu saja menggelikan mengingat Chouji yang dimaksud adalah teman sekelas Sasuke yang badannya dua kali lipat lebih besar daripada Sasuke. Oke, jangan dibayangkan bagaimana Chouji akan kempes.

"Lama-lama kau akan tumbuh jadi ekorku kalau terus-terusan mengikutiku!"

"Ekor? Aaaah! Itu bukan hal yang buruk Sasuke-kun, aku akan jadi ekor yang paling cantik bagimu!" seru Sakura heboh sambil memajukan langkahnya selangkah lebih maju daripada Sasuke. Gadis itu memutar-mutar dirinya di depan Sasuke sampai-sampai roknya mengembang dan sedikit terangkat. Membuat Uchiha bungsu tersebut sedikit memerah wajahnya. Entah kenapa Sakura jadi terlihat sangat cantik.

_Hn bukannya diam-diam kau selalu berpikir begitu ya, Sasuke?_

"Ehm, daripada jadi ekorku lebih baik kau jadi tulang rusukku saja."

Saat mengatakan itu Sasuke yakin mukanya sudah memerah, sangat merah. Mungkin umurnya memang belum cukup dewasa, tapi otaknya sudah mencapai taraf untuk mengerti apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan. Tawaran untuk menjadi pasangan hidup, eh?

"Sasuke-kun, kau sakit? Wajahmu merah tuh!" ujar Sakura yang masih polos sambil meletakkan tangannya bolak-balik di atas dahi Sasuke.

"Sudahlah! Ayo segera jalan lagi, ini cuma efek matahari!" sahut Sasuke ketus sambil menarik tangan kanan Sakura dari atas dahinya untuk kemudian diletakkan di dalam genggamannya. Sementara Sakura yang bingung dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu hanya memandang tangannya heran, tangan tetangganya itu sedikit berkeringat,

"Ini namanya tindakan pencegahan, supaya tanganmu tidak membuat baju seragamku molor!"

Setelah itu Haruno Sakura tidak bertanya-tanya lagi. _Toh_, dia merasa nyaman tangannya ada dalam genggaman Sasuke. _Tidak ada yang salah dengan terus berpegangan pada laki-laki kecil ini_, pikirnya. Gadis kecil itu kembali mengoceh dengan riang sambil sesekali bernyanyi walaupun suaranya bisa dikatakan sumbang. Tapi dia tidak peduli, sebagai anak kecil suara sumbang tidak menjadi faktor penting untuk merusak kesenangan menyanyi bukan?

"Hei, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

"Soal tulang rusuk tadi, aku mau jadi tulang rusukmu nanti! Aku janji deh, Haruno Sakura akan jadi tulang rusuk Uchiha Sasuke-kun!"

Dan wajah Uchiha Sasuke kembali sukses memerah.

_Ah Sakura, seandainya kau tahu apa yang baru saja kau ikrarkan_.

**=== fin ===**

Ehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe /ketawa nista/

Duh maaf yak lagi-lagi saya bikin oneshot fluff-conflictless-gombales (?) macam begini. Random banget emang. Abis saya kangen nulis, yah walau pun biasanya juga nulis model beginian doang. Tapi saya kangen. Terus-terusan berkutat sama tugas dan laporan membuat otak saya yang sebelumnya emang udah agak miring jadi semakin miring -_- lol

Yah semoga suka ya dengan karya sederhana ini. Soal tulang rusuk, hihi ga tau deh tiba-tiba dapet ide kayak gini u_u ada yang ga tahu arti tulang rusuk yang dimaksud Sasuke? Pasti tau lah ya :D

Yasudah lah begini saja (?) cuap-cuap dari saya hehe. **Review **please :D

**Story only = 715word**

**120513, onmycreamybed**

**-allihyun**


End file.
